Here I am Daddy: A Time Travel Adventure
by thedoctor127
Summary: Three year old Lily Luna Potter accidentally travels in time to the summer before her dad's fifth year


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter

An Eventful Time Out

James Sirius Potter was bored. Not the normal bored that he could shrug off if he thought of all the great pranks he did that past week. Not even the very bored that would only be alleviated by planning new prank and imagining all the havoc it would cause. He had tried so hard to occupy his mind with something, but inevitably his thoughts returned to one thing: he was in time out, and would be stuck there until he died. Would his parents cry when they found his rotten corpse? Would Al get notice he had wasted away in his father's office? Would Lily understand that her big brother was gone? Only seven years old, he had so much more to live for! "Stupid Teddy" he grumbled under his breath.

James fidgeted in his chair and pulled yet another thread from the cushion on it. The study was filled with dark brown wooden furniture, accented with hints of red. All except the Time Out chair. Mum had gotten the monstrosity when James was three and decided his new favorite pastime was massaging strawberry jam into Al's hair. Over the years James had spent almost as much time in the time out chair as he had planning the pranks that put him there, and that was saying something. He knew every inch of the chair. He knew about the scratches on the slightly wobbly legs, the god awful yellow paisley pattern that adorned the threadbare cushion and the graffiti he had carved into the bottom of the seat last year with Uncle George's help ( _Behold, here sits the king of pranksters_ ). He looked up when the door to his prison creaked open to reveal his little sister dragging her stuffed dog behind her.

"James?" Lily sniffed "I had a nightmare and I can't find mummy or daddy anywhere!"

 _Well, it's not the distraction I was looking for but I guess it will do._ He reached down and scooped her up, struggling a little to hold her because he was still pretty small for his age. He plopped them both down on the couch next to his dad's desk.

"What was the dream about Lily bug?" James nodded along as Lily went on to describe a confusing dream that he thought had something to do with spiders, but he couldn't understand enough of what she was babbling about to be completely sure.

"Why don't you go downstairs to Teddy, I'm sure he'll give you some coco and make you feel all better."

"No!" Lily shouted "I want daddy!" and buried her face in snuffles' fur. Her voice was now slightly muffled, but James could make out her saying "Want daddy now! He makes sure all the bad dreams are gone and can't come back!"

"Daddy is at a work dinner with mummy, remember Lily? They have to sit all night with boring ministry people but we get to stay home and play with Teddy! Daddy will be home soon though. I bet that if you go downstairs, Teddy will play with you or tell you stories and in no time at all Daddy will be home. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"No!" Screamed Lily so loudly it hurt his ears "Want Daddy now! Want Daddy now now now now" James tuned out the rest of Lily's emphatically screeched 'Nows!' and stuck his head out the door.

"Teddy! I need you in here! Lily had a nightmare!"

"Coming" Teddy yelled.

Teddy ran up the stairs and picked up the hysterical Lily, cradling her close to him. "Hey princess. James told me you had a really bad dream."

Lily was crying so hard she almost arched out of Teddy's arms as she called out over and over for her Daddy to come home. Teddy tried patting her back but nothing was calming her down.

זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן

Lily was furious. No one was bringing her to her daddy! Well, if they would not bring her to him she would just need to go herself. She concentrated as hard as she could on her daddy and then, with a pop, she was gone.

Unfortunately for Lily, she had done one thing very, very wrong. While she had, indeed, focused on going to her daddy, she had not focused on _When_. And so she ended up right in her Daddy's arms. In her fifteen-year-old daddy's arms, that is.

זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן

James and Teddy stood in shock, looking at the empty space where Lily had just been before slowly looking at each other again. As one, they burst into tears. Where was Lily?

זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן זמן

Harry Potter sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. It had been a long night.

"Do you think the kids are in bed already?" Ginny asked as they walked up the path to Potter Manner.

"Well, it's already past ten thirty. I certainly hope so." He replied, bending down to quickly kiss his wife before opening the front door.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he listened closely, his hand slowly drawing his wand out of its holster. He heard crying from his study and sprinted, Ginny hot on his heels. The burst through the door and were met with the sobbing forms of two of their sons.

"What is it! What's wrong?" He asked frantically, searching the two for any sign of injury.

"It's, it's Lily" Teddy stuttered through his tears "She's gone!"

His heart stopped "Gone?" He repeated, hoping to god he had misheard.

"I was holding her, and she was crying for you, and I tried calming her down and then there was a pop and then she was gone!" Teddy wailed.

The whole world stated spinning and Harry sat down, hearing his wife crumple to the floor behind him. His little princess, the light of his life, was missing.

"Ginny" He gasped out "Call the minister, Minerva and Hermione. I'm going to research everything I can about accidental apparation." He pulled his wife and kids into a hug and said with a little more strength "I'm going to bring her home"

A/N: Please Review!


End file.
